Max
Maximilian "Bright" Descartes is a mischievous, flirty, overconfident young adult with a knack for getting into trouble. His knack for chaos and cunning nature is practically in his blood. While normally more reckless than his partner in crime, Blank, in everyday affairs, he's always thinking ahead of his opponents and prefers thought out tactics in battle versus brute strength. Despite that, Max is very confident in his strength as well as his looks-despite Blank always telling him he's "hardly nice to look at". Despite his slight lack of trust in others, Max always wears a smile and seems more easygoing than anything. History Max is the son of Lillith, the alleged "Mother of Demons" from Judaic folklore and Azazel, a fallen angel (and former archangel) whose accounts come from Judaic stories. Max was raised on Earth by a human caretaker who turned him over to the same scientists that had taken Blank after finding out about Max's abilities when he was eleven. When he had originally met Blank, he viewed her as someone he should protect. Always keeping Blank out of harm's way, he taught her what he knew about the outside world, and helped her in educational pursuits. When Lucian was introduced, Max taught Blank how best to take care of him, and began planning a way to escape. Five years later, Max led a rebellion of children against their captors which ultimately led to the destruction or the lab and the death of many within the compound. The guilt weighs on him with every moment, but Max is certain it was the best way to secure Lucian and Blank's safety. Abilities/Weapons: * King of Demons: Can summon demons and creatures of the night to do him bidding * Choice of Pathways: Can embody either the seven deadly sins or seven heavenly virtues to carry out actions pertaining to each separate characteristic; he cannot embody more than three at a time * Lightning of Righteousness: Can conjure up lightning to harm or simply immobilize his enemies * Failnaught: A transformable, long-range weapon to be mastered by those true to themselves; its primary form is a bow. Those who use this weapon are said to have never missed a shot. Theme/Music: Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO My Demons - Starset Ready Aim Fire - Imagine Dragons Demons - Imagine Dragons Trivia * Despite his parents'...characteristics, Max is a thoroughly religious person, although, he doesn't make it too obvious * Max remembers his family, unlike many other kids who were at the institute * Max leading the so-called "Rebellion" was a slight nod to the rebellion Lucifer led against God in biblical stories. However, the rebelling side won, despite the hefty price they paid. * Max has taken on a position nearly similar to a Guardian Angel for Blank as they grew up, he's even joked about being Lucian's ward on several occasions * Blank nicknamed Max Narcissus as a nod to the Greek myth in which a handsome young man is cursed to fall in love with his reflection as a punishment for his arrogance * Max nicknamed Blank "Lazarus" after a biblical character, the reason for this is related to the fact that after they were separated during the rebellion, Max believed Blank and Lucian were dead. Max had nicknamed her return "the Great Revival" as a means of dramatizing the happy reunion for comedic effect; he can be seen making biblical references in times of irony or as a means of joking around-even if no one gets the reference. * Max's birthday is on September 16th, a week after Blank's; however, he is two years older than her. Category:Beast Wars